Ninja Scroll: The Sky Blessed
by BKHurley
Summary: Set two years after Ninja Scroll the Movie, Kibagami Jubei continues to wonder aimlessly on a path only he decides. A new threat emerges in the form of a prophecy. At it's center is a mysterious woman, known as Lady Tenchi. Still mourning the loss of Kagero, Jubei must once again place his trust in another to prevent untold destruction. Told mainly through Lady Tenchi's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_It is said that a Sky Blessed child shall be born once every five hundred years. _

Dawn is fast approaching as I awoke. The abandon temple we slept in smelt of mold and expired incense. But the less we are seen the better. The others were already outside, allowing me the luxury of sleeping in, even if it was just for a moment. The pressure of our journey is taking its toll on all of us. Quickly I roll up my mat and blanket. I take my time to secure my knives, making sure each one is in place and ready at my disposal. Grabbing my short sword I tie it around my waist.

"Lady Tenchi, we must leave now." I hear Momoe call out.

"Coming."

Wrapping my hands as quickly as I can I then finish my bun and tie my hood tightly across the top half of my face, covering my hair as well. It would call too much attention to us otherwise, easier to pretend I'm a blind leper. Putting on my winter coat I head outside to join the others. My guardians Momoe and Daiki were already on our horses. Daiki extends his hand towards me.

"Let's go Lady Tenchi."

With my cloth wrapped hands, I grab his. Sitting behind him we continue our journey to Mount Kongo.

_Not far from our heroine, a man in a brown gi and straw hat was making his way down the road. A katana with a red sheath was at his back. On that sheath was tied a purple headband with a single gem. Having just awoken, he looked up to the sky. _

_"Looks like a storm is brewing." He said with narrowed eyes. _

_Quickly he ran down the path he had chosen. _


	2. Chapter 2

The snow had fallen last night, and had covered the ground with its soft fluff. Surrounded by the forest, the sky was clear and the air around us was quite. Not good, not good at all. Both Daiki and Momoe could sense it as well.

"Momoe."

"Hai." She responds as she rides ahead of us.

We continue our pace, while on high alert. I resist the urge to check my knives, a nervous habit I must stop. With the limited and narrowed vision my hood provides I rely mostly on my ears to see. But I'm used to fighting like this, trained with my hood ever since I was taken in and raised by the Buddhist monastery, the hood is apart of me. Whether it's day or night I'm able to fight as effectively with it on as if it were off. Our horse begins to sense our mood, but Daiki does a good job at calming our mount.

Momoe returns to our side, her posture still tense as she shakes her head with nothing to report. We cautiously ride forward. Some time goes by and we start to wonder if it was just stress that made us overreact.

Then we hear it a rumble coming from our left, the sounds of beast that has plagued us since we left for this journey, the demon Inoshishi. Momoe mangaes to keep her mount in control, but with me at his side Daiki was unable to concentrate on our horse and we are thrown off. We quickly get to our feet, with my short sword in hand I ready myself for his attack.

Inoshishi stood at over seven feet tall, the head of a boar and a human like body covered in thick coarse fur. With razor sharp claws and teeth like a wolf, he has slaughtered many of our comrades throughout our journey. His plan it seemed was to pick off every one of us until it was only me. Always running away when it seemed we were gaining the upper hand. Not this time, we lost too much already and time is not on our side.

Momoe's bow and arrow are already out and ready. She fires aiming for his eye, but with inhuman speed only a demon possesses he grabs the arrow. He roars charging at Momoe as she is then thrown off her mount. We quickly run to her aid my short sword ready and Daiki's naginata aimed at Inoshishi's heart. I head directly for Momoe as Daiki tries to take Inoshishi unawares. I slash at his snout as I push Momoe out of his reach. The demon boar will not dare harm me, on his Master's orders. Daiki's strike hits it's mark but was unable to pierce through his bone. A blood curdling cry comes from the beast and he knocks Daiki away sending him flying into a snow covered rock formation, the sound of bone crunching was sickening as he lay limply on the ground. We can't spare a moment to worry about our comrade however, as trying again to kill Inoshishi comes first.

Momoe not missing a moment let's loose her arrow as the beast turns to face us, this time her arrow hit it's mark, sinking deep into his right eye. With another rage filled roar, he pulls the arrow out and leaps over me, grabbing Mome before she can ready her short sword.

"Lady Tench! Stay away!" She yells as he brings her closer to his mouth, claws digging into her flesh.

I quickly let loose four knives, each hitting it's mark. He screams and tosses Momoe to the side and turns towards me with bloodlust in his remaining eye. I quickly run away. Crap, how am I to kill him now, there is no chance in hell I can out run him. Sure enough he is on me in seconds and knocks me to the ground nearly stepping on me. As he stops and begins to walk toward me a man jumps in between us.

_He had heard the commotion from a mile away. The beastly cries weren't hard to miss from anywhere in this mountain range anyway. He quickly ran towards its direction, not one to back down from an enemy, no matter how fearsome. Jubei came just in time to see the demon run over the hood covered figure. A woman he guessed, based on her stature, small chin, heart shaped mouth and the curve of her neck. How strange her attire is he thought, but never mind that now, he can ask questions later. Jumping between the two figures he faced the beast head on. In all his travels he had never seen it's like before. Where did you come from? He thought._

_The beast snarled at him, but Jubei remained steadfast and unflinching. _

_"Oi, it was such a nice day for a stroll. You're noise is disturbing the peace." _

_The beast charged, claws ready to deliver a killing blow. But just as it seemed it would hit it's mark, Jubei jumped into the air. Sword drawn, he brought it down, severing the demon boar's right hand. Inoshishi's cry was deafening, standing right in front the beast Jubei was forced to cover his ears for fear his ear drums might pop, sword falling to the snow blanketed ground. The beast swung his good arm, sending him flying into a tree, ten feet away from his fallen sword. The beast began to walk towards Jubei, mouth dripping with saliva as he reached out to grab him. The hooded woman, trying her best to recover staggered to her feet. She quickly ran towards the sword to retrieve it and return it to its owner. But just as it was in her grasp, the sword flew into Jubei's hands, attached by a thin string, nearly invisible had it not moved. He then quickly slashed at the demon's left hand severing it, and before another sound could be uttered, Jubei quickly sliced the beast from the bottom up, cutting him in half. The beast's body nearly fell on Jubei, as he was forced to tucked and rolled to the side. _

_Standing up Jubei looked towards the woman. He assumed she was looking at him as well. She was about the say something to him, when her hood which had been loosened in the commotion, slipped off and fell to the ground. _


End file.
